Humphrey is an alphas Omega
by S-techno
Summary: Humphrey gets banished from the pack Kate goes off to find him and tell him she loves him, but the arrainged marriage happens she gets married then you read from there, I don't know what the movie framed is or who told me about
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's P.O.V. (As a pup)

I was just finishing log sledding with my pals and went to go find Kate, she asked me to meet her in a cave she found it took me a few minutes to find it then I saw her inside waiting for me

"Hey Kate was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked running up to her. She looked at me then what happened next surprised me, she kissed me we kissed for a few minutes then she let go

"I wanted to try out log sledding." Kate said."Eh he ha." I said with a goofy smile. Kate giggled

"So I take that as a yes?" Kate asked with a smile. I snapped back and grabbed my log and me and Kate climbed a cliff, then we set up and got ready

"Okay Kate before we start I want to make sure, do you really wanna do this?" I asked making sure that Kate wants to log sled."Yes now can we go please?" Kate said with puppy eyes. I chuckle

"Okay well here we go!" I said as I pushed us off. I was scared usually I would be calm, but Kate the daughter of the pack leaders is with me if she gets hurt there will be consequences, I scanned the up coming area and dodged left and right then jumped us up ward then did a back flip

"Woo hoo hoo! this is fun!" Kate said as she moved me behind then taking control."Hey Kate what are you doing?" I said trying to get back up front

"I'm controlling this thing now." Kate said."Kate you need to practice first otherwise we will-." We suddenly plunged into a rock. We were launched into the air I landed in a bush and I heard a thud and a scream, it was Kate

"Kate!?" I said coming out of the bush."Humphrey help me!" Kate's voice said. I looked around then I saw Kate with the log on her leg, I ran up to her

"Hold on Kate this may hurt." I said as I lifted the log off of her."Ahhhh!" Kate screamed so loud it hurt my ears. I looked at her leg it was broken then Eve found us

"What happened I heard a scream and I- Kate!" Eve said as she ran up to her."What happend?" Eve asked

"Me and Humphrey w w went l l log sledding and we we-." "Shh okay I heard enough Kate." Eve said looking furiously at me

"Just rest I'm gonna bring you home." Eve said. We brought her to the den Eve set her down and put some medicine on her, then she walked up to me."Humphrey! do you have any idea what you've done!?" Eve shouted at me

"Yes I am sorry, I deserve any punishment I get." I said."Mom it wasn't his fault, it was my fault I got a broken leg." Kate said

"No I'm responsible for this, I wanted to do a stunt and Kate got injured and now I'm gonna pay the price for it." I said facing Eve."Yes you will Humphrey you are banished from this pack leave now!" Eve said. I turned and leave I heard Kate yelling at me not to go

"I'm sorry Kate." I said as I went farther and farther from her

Kate's P.O.V.

I kept on crying and crying for Humphrey, why did I have to take control of the log? why didn't I just let Humphrey teach me instead? I love him, when I'm healed and ready to go I'm gonna find him and tell him feelings for him, I knew he already had a crush on me. I just hope he loves me after being banished maybe I can talk to my parents into letting him back in

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was at the edge of my packs zone about to leave, my friends and other Omega's were there watching me leave."Humphrey before you leave, we just wanted to say your the greatest Omega we've had and we will miss you." Salty said. I looked back and saw most of the pack tearing up I smile."Don't worry guys were gonna see each other soon, we could meet outside of the pack maybe." I said walking away. As I left I could hear Shakey crying along with the other pack members

2 weeks later...

Kate's P.O.V.

"Okay Kate your good to go." My mom said as she removed the leaves on my leg. I got up and walked around it felt so good to move, being stuck on the ground not moving waiting for my leg to move is really boring. Before Humphrey would come and entertain me with a joke or something when I'm grounded, I sighed sadly since he isn't here anymore so I went out to find him,

30 minutes later...

I have been searching for him for 30 minutes and I still haven't found him, is he still near the pack or did he find a new one? suddenly I heard rustling nearby

"Umm anyone there?" I said backing away. I heard no response only more rustling then a wolf jumped it was Humphrey."Humphrey!" I said as I tackled him and pulled him into a hug

"Kate? what are you doing out here?" Humphrey asked."I came to find you Humphrey I love you." I said looking into his eyes

"Y y you love me?" He stutterd."Yes I do I have since I laid eyes on you." I said. His eyes started watering then he kissed me and I kissed back, we kissed for what felt like hours then he released me

"Kate we can't be together." Humphrey said. I was saddend."What why?" I asked

"Kate I was banished your the daughter of the pack leaders, you have something good for you and I don't wanna ruin that for you." Humphrey said."It's hard not to fall in love with you or resist you, you always put others before you no matter the consequences." I said

"Humphrey give this a chance." I begged. Humphrey had a thoughtful look on his face."*Sigh* Okay fine only for you." He said. I squealed as he pulled me into another kiss

"But there is a problem." I said as I broke from the kiss."I have to go to alfa school wait for till I get back?" I asked."Ofcourse Kate anything for you." Humphrey said

"Okay great I'll see ya soon Humphrey." I said giving him a kiss."But I'm gonna walk you home first Kate." Humphrey said

months later...

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was walking around in my new packs territory, I had to make some potions for them I made a close friend named Sheila here she is also the pack leaders daughter."Okay Aiden now keep that there till it turns blue." I said."Humphrey? you here?" I heard a voice which I recognised as Sheila

"In here!" I said."Oh there you are I need a knock out potion there are some humans nearby and I don't want them causing any trouble." Sheila said

"The americans are coming? Měiguó rén láile! Nánrén nǐ de zhàn wèi! Yòng pì yàoshuǐ! Bù huǒ, zhídào nǐ kàn dào tāmen! (The americans are coming! man your battle stations! use fart potions! don't fire till you see them!) Aiden shouted in chinese as ninjas came out of the ground and through a toilet. They ran all over the place and one of them was riding a bicycle then one of them came up wearing a dress

"Qǐngwèn zhè jiàn yīfú ràng wǒ kàn qǐlái pàng ma?(Does this dress make me look fat?)" The ninja said."EHH wǒ jiànguò de yāngqiú chuānzhuó tā (Ehh I've seen that from Mooch wearing it)" Aiden said in chinese

"Humphrey can you give me the potion now please?" Sheila asked me."Yeah sure here." I said giving her the potion

"Rén zài jiānádà, tāmen shì bù huì gōngjí wǒmen(Guys were in Canada, and they are not going to attack us)" I said in chinese. They all groaned and they went into the places they came into from, one of them even went back into the toilet

"When did we have a toilet." I asked. Aiden shrugged."Eh oh well I have a girl to go see." I said taking off to go find Kate. I went into the pack undetected looking for Kate, I noticed all of the pack members going in one direction, I followed them and there was a wedding going on

"I wonder who's getting married." I said as I went down for a closer look. I was at a edge above the valley then I saw it was Kate getting married, my heart broke in two as I watched them rub noses making them mates then I walked away

Kate's P.O.V.

"But mom I don't want to marry him." I said."But Kate you have to understand this is for he good of the packs." My dad said. I sighed as we walked to the valley, me and Garth rubbed noses making us mates. To me were aren't mates the only mate for me is Humphrey, speaking of which I saw he was here wait uh oh I saw him leave as his tail disappeared from the edge, I can't let him leave I left them and went to find Humphrey no matter how many wolves kept asking me where I was going, I found him at the train tracks

"Humphrey wait don't leave!" I said. He turned around looking at me with teary eyes."How could you?" He said

"I-." "Save it Kate you said you love me but from what I just saw says otherwise." I said. I was crying heavily

"You said you would give us a chance!" I screamed."And I was wrong to." Humphrey said. Then the train we past us when past by Humphrey was gone, I cried and cried out Humphrey's name wanting him to come back to me

A/N Hey guys probably not a good start but tell me what you think also if you have any ideas tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey walked back to the pack that took him in on his way there he saw Aiden doing another potion experiment

"What's this potion gonna be?" Humphrey asked."It's a potion that can make you invisible." Aiden said drinking the potion. Aiden smacked his lips

"Kya apa mujhe dekha sakate hai? (Can you see me?)" Aiden asked in Hindi."Kya mai? hindi nahi? janate?(What the I don't know Hindi)" Aiden said

"Vaise yaha sirpha bha?a ke apane jñana ko ba?ha deta hai (Well it's just boosts your knowledge of language)" Humphrey said in Hindi. Then Sheila came in and asked

"Hey Humphrey how did your date go?" Sheila asked. Humphrey sighed."She got married Sheila, I think she just used me till she found someone better." Humphrey said

"Oh Humphrey I'm so sorry." Sheila said giving Humphrey a hug."I think I'm gonna be here for a while." Humphrey said

"Yeah I know that's the first phase." Sheila said."Oh and Aiden I need another potion because there is another human here." Sheila said

"Eka ameriki? Jaldi se! Hara ko'i apane samana ki rak?a! Ve hama karo? ka bhugatana nahi? karate pata cala! (An american? quickly! everyone protect your stuff! they found out we don't pay taxes!) Aiden said. Then a bunch of indians came out of nowhere and started hiding they potions and their stuff

"Aiden!" Sheila shouted."Where did they come from?" Sheila said watching the indians run around the den

"Well it started way way way back in the-." "I meant where did these people come from?" Sheila said

"Oh I am watching the tribe for a friend." Aiden said. *Crash broken objects glass breaking* "Are! Ki chu'a taka nahi?! Yaha suniscita karane ke li'e mujhe gha?e laga ga'e! (Hey! don't touch that! it took me hours to make that!) Aiden shouted walking over to some kids. Sheila noticed Humphrey was looking down sad

"Something wrong Humphrey?" Sheila asked."*Sigh* Oh it's nothing really." Humphrey said trying to avoid the subject of why he was upset

"Oh okay touchy subject I get you can tell me when your ready." Sheila said. Humphrey nodded in the back ground you can see Aiden wrestling a bunch of kids trying to get a potion

"You seem sad." A indian said. The camera zooms out when Humphrey was startled seeing the indian looking at him."Um I'd rather not talk about it." Humphrey said looking back down at the ground

"Something is making you sad, is your friends?" The indian said"Your family?"

"Your pack?" Humphrey still didn't respond the indian stared at him for a few minutes, then sniffed him."Is it a woman?" The indian asked. Humphrey surprisingly looked up and said."*Sigh* Yes." Humphrey siad

"What is wrong with you and her?" The indian asked."She got married to someone after telling me she loved me, she lied to me." Humphrey said sniffling. Sheila could hear what Humphrey was saying

"Ahh don't touch that-." *Boom* Aiden was covered in black smoke when the kids dropped a potion then he fell backwards, then the kids started jumping on him

"Hmm well have you-." "Daddy! I found a toy!" A indian boy said holding Aiden in a bone crushing hug

"I'm not a toy!" Aiden said in the indian boys iron grip."Be?a! Ki bhe?iya isa turanta nice rakha! (Son! put down that wolf this instant!)" The indian said running over to his son. Humphrey decided to meditate to take his mind off of things

A/N Hey guys sorry if it's not a good chapter but I haven't been inspired much lately, I probably won't be writing as much so if you have any ideas send them to me, it will probably make things longer for the next chapter


End file.
